


Countryside Affair

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Veela, Veela Mating, veela!Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Newton is a lost veela still reeling from the lost of his family and beloved fiance, but when dreams of his mate take over his consciousness; he finds himself packing up and leaving everything he has ever known behind to start a new life as the first male student at Beauxbaton's School for Girls. There he finds his mate, a new life, and a journey that will last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Countryside Affair Chapter 1

French Countryside Affair Chapter 1

The winds of the French countryside blew hard as the train passed the rolling fields. 

Today was the day he would start his new life and his excitement was so intense that his magic swirled all around the small compartment. 

He was on his way to Beauxbaton’s Magical School for Girls where he would become the first male student to ever walk the halls.

His name was Isaac Newton, the first male Veela to be born in over three centuries and he was ready to start the next phase of his life. 

It had all started when he had lost his parents, his younger sister Marie and his late fiancé Arabella to the Great Wizarding War that had broken out in England. 

He was still reeling from their deaths and had decided to leave England in search of a place where he could finally have the peace and quiet that he had always wanted.

The night he lost his family, he had fallen into a restless sleep and had dreamt of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that were so blue that he found himself lost in their oceans of wonder. 

It had finally come. 

A clue as to who his mate would be. 

The dream showed her in a long, flowing dress dancing in a field of flowers as he watched with a loving smile. 

She was perfect and she was his. 

The next day when he woke he had felt the intense burning need to mark and claim her for his own and that was when he decided that he would search for her until he found her. 

He had spent weeks trying to come up with a plan to find her but that was when inspiration had struck like a lightning bolt. 

On a whim he had asked around town and had discovered information on a school in France that had the largest population of female Veela’s in the entire world. 

Deciding to risk everything, he flooed their Headmistress who was delighted when he asked for admittance into their 8th year class. 

So, he packed up everything and got on a train to a small town in the foothills of the French countryside. 

The train gave a rattle as it finally reached the station and he exited with the few belongings that he would start his new life with. 

There, waiting for him on the platform was an extremely tall woman who he recognized as Madam Maxine, the Headmistress at his new school. 

He stopped in front of her and lowered himself into a gentlemanly bow before looking up at her with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. 

“Good afternoon, Madam. I didn’t think you would be the one picking me up but I am honored by your presence.” He drawled as Maxine blushed and curtsied. 

“You are quite the charmer, Monsieur Newton. You are our special guest and it is only right that I should see to your accommodations.” She said as he cast a wandless translation spell making Maxine look down at him with a curious expression.

“You can do wandless magic, yes? That is a rare skill for a full veela. Tell me, was there anyone in your family that could do wandless magic as well?” She said as a flash of sadness crossed over his features. 

“Yes. My sister Marie and my late fiancé Arabella were able to do wandless magic. My parents however were unable to.” He said as he followed her off the platform and towards the Beauxbaton Estate. 

“Ah, it is such a shame to lose your loved ones at such a young age. I am sorry for your loss, child.” She said as he nodded his thanks. 

His mouth dropped open as soon as Beauxbaton came into view. 

The main building was a large manor that was decorated with elegant finishing’s and bright blue shutters. 

There were multiple balconies where girls sat looking out into the large courtyard that had a long winding stone walkway and a large fountain that had a moving statue of flowers and butterflies resting above its iridescent pools. 

The land went on as far as the eye could see and he even spotted a field of flowers way off in the distance. 

Girls were spread out everywhere as they talked and mingled with their friends. 

He took a moment to watch them and inhale the warm spring air. 

There was a small hum that spread all over his body causing him to shiver with pleasure letting him know that his mate was indeed here.

Maxine watched the young veela sniff the air trying to locate his mate’s scent and when he did he let out a long purr of happiness. 

She was delighted when he had flooed her and asked for acceptance to her school. 

And she was even more delighted that one of her girls was his mate and would rise to the occasion without hesitation. 

It would be a great honor to become the mate of the first male veela that the Wizarding World had ever seen in modern times.   
And she knew that whoever was his mate would be treated as if she was a queen. 

She watched as a relaxed smile made its way onto his lips and she knew he had finally found his home. 

“Monsieur Newton, please follow me to my office. I would like to introduce you to one of your classmates who will show you to your room. And as much as I am delighted to have you here, I am sure you understand that young men and young ladies need to room separately. In your case you will do so until you find your mate and at that time we shall make different accommodations.”

Maxine said as he nodded and followed her into her office. 

When they entered the room, a young brunette dressed in the Beauxbaton’s uniform stood to greet them. 

“Ah Mademoiselle Ella, please let me introduce you to Monsieur Newton who will be joining our eighth year class.” Maxine said as the girl curtsied and gave him a welcoming smile. 

“Bonjour, Monsieur Newton. My name is Ella and I’ll be making sure that you settle in quick and easy.” 

She said as she curtsied to Maxine and led him out of the room and down the long marble hall. 

“This place is exquisite. Have you studied here for very long?” He asked as her heels clicked loudly on the tile floor. 

She gave a laugh and nodded as she looked back at him with a grin. 

“It is definitely a sight to see when you first arrive. And yes, I have studied here since I was a first year. This upcoming year I will be an eighth year.” 

His smile widened as he sped up his pace to walk side by side with the pretty girl. 

“Oh that’s grand! I do hope that we can be friends and that you might show me a thing or two about learning the ropes here.” 

He said as her eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight that filtered in from the numerous bay windows that sat along the hallway. 

“But of course. But first, I must ask. What is your name? I know we keep up appearances for the sake of formalities but if we are to be friends then I need to know who you are.” 

She said as a look of mischief crossed over her delicate features. 

His shoulders shook with laughter as he held out his arm to her which she took without hesitation. 

“My name is Isaac Newton and I’ve traveled here all the way from London. Now tell me, are there any other pretty girls such as yourself that I’ll have the honor of meeting today?” 

He said making Ella giggle and squeeze his arm as he helped her up the winding staircase.

“Maybe. If you are lucky.” She mused as a small smile played on her lips. 

Rolling his eyes, he followed her up the stairs and down a long hallway as she explained that the building had four levels and that the other smaller buildings that lay just outside the courtyard were the Academic Building and the Hospital Wing. 

She told him of the long dirt paths and trails that the girls often rode horses on and of the magic of the courtyard fountain that is said if you throw a coin into its waters, you can make a wish and it may be granted by midnight the next night. 

He asked lots of questions concerning how different things worked and the rules of the school. 

In the end, by the time they had made it to his room, he had learned of a whole new world that his new friend was so eager to teach him.   
When they entered his room, he was pleased to see that it had dark hardwood floors and the walls were painted a light green. 

There was a large canopy bed with fresh white linens and several arm chairs that sat around a fire place. 

There was also a large balcony that looked out over the entire school’s property that he knew he would be enjoying as soon as possible. 

Ella told him about how the professors had yet to build him a new bathroom that would be separate from the girls so for a few weeks he would have to share with the girls on his hall. 

After a few minutes of conversation, he felt himself grow tired from his long journey and after a promise to meet Ella at the dining hall that night for dinner, he bid her goodbye and closed the door finally relishing in the peace and quiet of his new home. 

Ridding himself of his shoes and his dress robes, he took a seat in one of the arm chairs and promptly pulled out a set of old photographs from his bag that lay on the ground beside him. 

He thumbed through each of them smiling and sometimes laughing at the crazy antics of his late family and friends. 

Stopping at the last photograph, his breath caught in his throat as he held up the picture of a beautiful blonde girl that wore a light purple dress with a smaller blonde girl beside her in a bright red dress. 

They were laughing in the picture and he smiled remembering the day he took it. 

Gently he pressed a gentle kiss on the image of his late fiancé who he missed more and more with every passing day. 

His Arabella hadn’t been destined to be his mate but he was set on marrying her anyways. 

He had dreamt since they were children of marrying her and providing her with a large family of little blonde children that would live in a world free of violence and hate. 

But that day sadly never came as flashbacks of the night she and the rest of his family were killed crossed his mind. 

A lone tear dripped down onto the picture before he wiped it away carefully with his thumb. 

“I’m going to make you proud, love.” He whispered to her before he clutched the picture to his chest and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the romance that was never meant to be.


	2. Countryside Affair Chapter 2

Countryside Affair Chapter 2

Fleur was walking along the dirt riding trails with her friends when she felt it. 

It was like an electric shock went through her that brought her to her knees. 

Her beautiful, crisp uniform was muddied in a puddle that she had fallen in and she had let out a deafening screech before collapsing on the ground completely. 

Her best friends Aria and Lorraine knelt down beside her and let out screams of horror that traveled far enough for the Horse Care and Riding Professor to hear them making her come riding over to them. 

“What has happened here?” Professor Lennon questioned as she jumped out of her saddle and knelt beside the fallen girl. 

“She screamed and collapsed in pain. Then she passed out.” Aria rushed through her tears as Lorraine held her tightly. 

Their Professor turned Fleur so she was facing her and studied her for a moment before her face lit up in a knowing expression. 

“Mademoiselles, please make your way back to the Manor to dress for dinner. Mademoiselle Delacour will be coming with me to the Infirmary. Do not worry. She will be alright.” She said as Aria and Lorraine looked at her with wide eyes and then down at their friend who had become deathly pale. 

“What has happened to her?” Lorraine pressed as their professor scooped Fleur up into her arms and placed her in the front of her saddle before climbing onto her speckled mare. 

Professor Lennon looked down at the devastated faces of the unconscious girl’s friends. 

“She has found her mate.” She said simply with a small smile playing at her lips before turning and racing off to the Manor’s courtyard. 

The two girls stood there with their mouths dropped open in astonishment. 

This would mean that there was a male on campus and that he was Fleur’s mate. 

Times were changing fast and the girls held onto each other for support as they slowly made their way back to the Manor where their friend lay unconscious in a hospital bed. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark wherever Fleur was, but it was warm; so warm.  
It felt like she had been enveloped in the most magnificent hug.  
She found herself feeling comfortable and completely trusting of this hug while she floated along in the dark nothingness. 

A strange purring sound started humming somewhere inside the darkness. 

She felt her insides clench with want and need. 

She knew she needed to go towards the delicious sound. 

Her body felt light as a feather and she felt what seemed like feathery wings flutter from behind her. 

Wings, they were hers. 

Why did she have wings? 

Reaching her hands out behind her, she gasped in surprise when she found that long silky feathers caressed her skin. 

She attempted to pull one out to examine it, but let out a screech of pain every time she tried. 

So they were a part of her. 

That was new. 

Suddenly the purring sound grew louder before bright light burst in a display of colors before her eyes. 

She held up her hands and squinted before the light seemed to dim slightly. 

There stood before her was a boy. No a man that had dirty blonde hair, sharp features and beautiful brown eyes. 

His smile that he wore warmed her and made her insides give another clench in pure pleasure. 

The man’s eyes pierced through her soul as she tried to reach out and touch him. 

His eyes grew black and he let out the same purring noise that she had heard earlier. 

Her heart and love for the man swelled to astronomical proportions as she responded with a delicate purring of her own. 

She knew who he was and her whole body hummed in approval. 

This man was no man at all, but a veela. 

Her veela. 

This veela was her mate. 

Suddenly her mate faded away and a bright light blinded her. 

Fleur’s eyes shot open and she quickly lifted herself into a sitting position. 

He was here.

Her mate was within these very walls. 

And she knew she would do whatever it took to find him and make him hers. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isaac shot up from where he lay sprawled in his arm chair and tumbled over his shoes making him fall face first onto the floor. 

His breathing was heavy and came out as breathy gasps as he pulled himself onto his knees. 

He had seen her. 

She had come to him again. 

His mate was close by and he knew he had to find her. 

The thought of wrapping his wings around her made him groan as his cock hardened against the fabric of his pants. 

He could still smell her scent and it made his mouth water hungrily. 

He felt his fangs drop down out of his gums and his brilliant white wings extend behind him. 

He needed her, and he needed her now. 

Folding his wings into his shoulder blades, he hastily put on his shoes and threw open his door before stalking down the hall with a determined stride. 

His mate was here and he intended to find her and mark her as soon as he saw her. 

Manners and polite hello’s be damned. 

He had suffered enough pain and torture when he had been searching for her. 

Tonight was the night that he would claim her as his own. 

He found himself now sprinting down the halls while sniffing the passing air trying desperately to lock onto her scent. 

Suddenly he stopped at a dead halt when he caught it. 

Slowly turning down a long hallway, he followed the scent to what looked like a hospital wing. 

He let out a whimper as her scent grew stronger. 

What was she doing here? 

Was she injured? Sick?

He intended to find out as he stumbled through the rows of beds in a worried haze. 

Just as he walked by a door to a private room, he stopped in his tracks once again. 

There, she was in there. 

He smiled in victory knowing that his mate was just behind that door. 

But suddenly his smile faltered. 

What if she was so sick that she couldn’t take visitors?

What if she wasn’t ready or prepared to meet him?

His breath caught in his throat.

What if she rejected him?

Death would be preferred over having to live without her. 

In that moment his veela instincts roared to life making him realize that she would never reject him. 

He was her mate and she had already called out to him twice whether she was aware of it or not. 

Placing his sweaty palms around the door handle, he opened the door and stepped inside the room. 

It was time for him and his mate to meet face to face.


End file.
